


Shattered Hearts

by Sabrina016



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina016/pseuds/Sabrina016
Summary: Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane are saved by their father.A father who doesn't know who they are. Now they must help him.





	1. Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane are the only characters from the books. everyone else is the same as the tv show. I like Alec from shadowhunters b/c he is a totally badass. I like how the relationship between him and magnus develop  
> over time. 
> 
> Also Shattered Hearts is a working title, i might change it.

“Rafe, get down” Max shot a bolt off lighting at the demon that was creeping behind his brother, Rafe took out the last two remaining demons simultaneously.  Rafe put his seraph blades in his back pocket. “Thanks”  That was something he has been saying a lot lately. “You need to watch yourself, you should have seen that demon”

“Isn’t that why you are here? To watch my back” Max shook his head, worry for his brother growing each day. 

“Why don’t we take a some time off, go see papa?” Max saw the way Rafe eyes darken and he already know what he was going to say. Max nods gently, not being able to look at his brother face anymore he looks down. “No thanks, I promised uncle Jace I will patrol with him tonight” Jace and Rafe fighting together these days was dangerous, both completely blinded by grief sometimes it feels like they are looking for an early grave then a hunt. 

“Just the two of you?”Rafe rolls his eyes and a tiny smirk can be seen on his face as if he knows what max was really asking.  “Worried is a suicide mission?” Rafe has never been the kind to beat around the brush, he was very much like his papa that way but in truth Max was worried that any mission Rafe and Jace go out on together might be their last. 

“Look, I miss Dad too but-” Rafe was shaking his head just like every time a conversation about dad came up. “I don't want to talk about it?”. 

“He died Rafe and he wouldn’t want you to join him” his brother walks away, just as he does everytime Max brings the conversation up. 

“The dead don’t want anything”  Max wants to cry, shout at god or angel or whatever deity took his dad away. “But the living do and I want you to live Rafe, I need you” he shouts after his brother. He was tired of pretending to be fine. 

Dad or Alec Lightwood as he was known by the rest of the world died a year ago, saving his parabatai and his sister by giving his life for them. Papa took the news the hardest, he always knew his time was limited with Dad but he hoped by the time it happened Dad would be old and they would have had a lifetime together but Alec lightwood died before he could reach his 40th. Leaving behind a shattered family, two sons who needed more time with him. A husband who has lost many people but has never learned how to mourn. A brother and sister who will always carry the guilt for being the ones to survives, for not watching his back as thoroughly as he has watched theirs. 

Max tires to do what he can for his father, even if it just visiting him, he watches his brother back when he goes out on mission, he spends time with his aunt Isabella and reminds Clary to watch his uncle back. Because if he doesn’t keep his family together, who will?

“Max” His brother said stopping in his tracks, he was still facing the other way but Max didn’t care, his brother said his name with an emotion he hadn’t heard from him for a whole year. Rafe harden when dad died, turned into a soldier or as papa would say a shadowhunter, emotions got in the way, he stopped seeing his papa, the only thing he ever wanted to discuss was a mission. He stopped living. 

“I miss dad but I also miss my brother, it hurts trying to handle this all by myself.” his brothers back stiffen but he wasn’t walking away so he kept talking “Most family grow closer when there has been death in the family but our family shattered” He remembers crying all alone, wishing his dad would come back, wishing for his papa, wishing for his brother who seemed so lost. So many wishes that went unanswered.

“I want you to talk to me and i want to talk to you. I want us to see papa together, I want you to stop taking the toughest mission on the table but most importantly i think you need to mourn for yourself, it doesn't matter how selfish it sounds I just want my family back” tears that he has been holding back for so long were falling down his cheeks. He wipes them away, hating himself for being so weak. For not being able to control his feelings the same way his brother could. He turns away, feeling rejected, talking to his brothers back was the same as talking to him face to face, to be able to read his facial expressions. His took a deep breathe,  _ in and out.  _

When he opens his eyes, his brother is standing in front of him. Max nearly jumps; ready to curse his brother and his shadowhunter ability to be able to walk unheard but he issurprised by his big brother wrapping him in his arm tightly. He used to call this a bear hug when he was young. He hugs him back harder, never wanting to let go.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel alone” Max felt the tears theathing again but he kept them abay this time. “I know”. 

Max felt the magic coming from the portal before it even opens. He pulls out of the hug just in time “Incoming” he informs his brother who was already getting his seraph blade out “We should have left this warehouse” Rafe said. Max felt himself smile for the first time in a long time. The portal begins to glow and Max and Rafe spilt up to circle it. Demons may look different, may even have different names but the one thing they all share is their eyes. The demon stepping out of the portal was no different.

His glowing red eyes were glittering with hostility, they were as wild and fearsome as any lion. Long sharp nails, making it known he doesn’t need a weapon, he swung his hand, flexing his nails and nearly tearing out Max throat.  Max could feel it passage whisking his hair as he ducked and rolled on the floor, Rafe was behind the demon, sword moving at impossible speed but the demon was faster before it could connect, a long tail came out no way, wrapping itself around Rafe’s neck making him drop his sword. 

Max stood, drawing his hands together to create a power spell that would send the demon back where it came from but the demon added pressure on the hold he had on Rafe’s neck, he dropped on his knees screaming. “You wouldn't want me to kill him now would you warlock?” his voice was as lifeless as a burial chamber, almost bored with the thought of suffocating Max's brother, when the magic in his hand didn’t die, the demons body stretched, his nails digging in Max neck in under 1 second flat.

“You are a powerful warlock but you can not defeat me” Max eyes sought out his brother, just in time to see him reach for his sword. 

Max returned his attention on the demon, hoping to distract him from noticing his brother who was using his leg to reach his sword. 

“You shouldn’t underestimate me just yet” his magic lit up pressing his hand to the demon's chest, hoping to burn him from the inside out. The demon raised his eyebrow mocking me, Max added more power. “Ouch that stings” The demons dug one of his nails in Max’s neck hard enough to draw blood. “My turn” he adds another nail jabbing it a lot hard. An arrow traveling as fast as a bullet barely missing Max hit the demon in the eye. Caught by surprise he dropped Max and his tail went back to hiding under his long black rope. Rafe grabbed his sword and buried it in the demons back just as another arrow hit him in his other eye, Max send his magic and stood back as the demon exploded.

Rafe and Max turn towards their savior expecting it to be one of their own from the institute but the man walking towards them was tall and fit with a wiry median build. He has jet black hair and stunning brown eyes. “Dad” the words were barely whisper but Max hear it loud and clear, because the man that was just few feet away with a brow in his hand and quiver on his arm was none other than Alexander Gideon Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you alright?” his voice was slightly out of breath but it still had the usual gruff, his eyes ran up and down on both boys checking for injuries but he relaxes when he doesn't see anything other than few bruises.

“Hey” He waves his hand in front of the blue warlock and the young shadowhunters, both seem to be frozen on the spot, Rafe was the first to reply, pushing his feelings to the side. “We’re good, thank you”  Rafe meant it, not knowing if him or his brother would have survived if it wasn’t for his . . .  _ Dad. . . _ was this guy even their dad? Their dad died, their dad wouldn’t be standing few feet away, with no  recognition of who they were.

“Get your friend and leave” his voice had no emotion for them, they were nothing more than a mission, he was a soldier and he saved them, his job was done.

“We were here first”  Rafe said just to be spiteful crossing his arms together in a standoffish way he has seen his uncle Jace do many times “Maybe you should leave” his brother would jump down his throat for his tone. He glance at Max who hasn’t said anything or made a move since he saw Dad; Max was the only one that kept himself together in this mess that become their life. It was ironic seeing their dad again would be what broke him.

“Maxie” Max’s eye seem to be on Alec, staring at a ghost he lost, Rafe wants to lash out at Alec. tell him to leave and get out of his brother sight but the words wouldn’t come out. This was his **_dad_**. A younger counterpart of their dad but Rafe can never be anger at Alec Lightwood.

“There is a demon in this building, you and your friends should leave” with that Alec Lightwood turns his back on the two teenagers and walks off. “You're bleeding” the  small but soft voice with so much hurt makes him pause in his track. “In several places” he replies the hardness in his voice was gone maybe due to Max softer tone, it was kinder than when he warned them to get out “But I will live” he contuines on his way, not pausing to see if they are following him. He didn't expect them to. 

“Wait” the voice was stronger now, firm and unwavering it had a hint of determination but Alec kept walking, his long legs forcing the young warlock to chase him.“It took three of us to bring that demon down, you want to go after another one by yourself while you are injured” Rafe smiles at his brother, he had always been unshakable, he falls into step with his brother keeping up easily.

“It took you and your rookie shadowhunter three people. I can handle one demon” his tone was rude almost uninterested.

“Hey, I am not a rookie”

“How are you planning on killing it?” Max asks over his brothers protest.

“I don’t”.

Max sighs inwards, he knows this was the man his papa fall in love with, the soldier,rude and sarcastic. who wasn’t used to explaining his plans to anyone other than his sister and brother. A man who would call other shadowhunters rookie without blinking but at the sametime would walk shoulder to shoulder with a warlock whose skin colour was blue and has horns.  He doesn’t have the soft look in his eyes that his dad had for just him and Rafe but something told Max that this young man is on the road to becoming the man they knew.

“Why not? Is the great Alec Lightwood just going to let a demon walk away?” before he could apologize for the idiot that was his brother’s comment. Alec had a seraph blade at Rafe’s neck, his eyes hard and his bow in the other hand. He was imposing. Max doesn’t even know when he got his seraph blade out. It was awe-inspiring to see him so alive.

“Woah, Relax” Rafe had his hand up in a surrender mode but Alec wasn’t interesting in his surrender. “I didn’t tell you my name” it was hard to go from friendly to enemies so fast. Alec’s voice had a coldness to it that Max hasn’t ever heard directed at either of them before. He elbows his brother in the ribs just to make his point about how he feels about the turn of events. Max knows that when Rafe can’t control the situation around him he normally lashes out with sarcastic and hurtful comments and to be near a father he just lost, a man he looked up to with every fibre of his being must be killing him and Max understood.

“You’re kind of legend in this time, there isn’t a shadowhunter or downworlder who hasn’t heard of Alec Lightwood” Max touches the tip of the sward at his brother's throat, moving it away from him.

“What do you mean this time?” but there was something in his eyes that said he understood what Max was trying to say.  

“The demon you helped us kill came through a time portal, a time portal gives off a strong energy you can sense before it even opens whereas a normal portal is hard to sense” the seraph blade disappears just as quickly and silently as it came out when Max was done talking.

“Which you already knew” Rafe says plainly “which is why you don’t want to kill the demon, you want it to take you home” Rafe sounds rather proud that Alec was able to figure out he was in a different time while locked in a warehouse.

“How did you figure it out?” Max can understands the curiosity, he was able to figure it out because of his magic, he could sense how strong the portal was and the fact his dad was young and alive made it hit home. Rafe’s a huge sci fi movie geek, that was probably the first place his mind went to when his saw the red bow and quiver that was their dad’s signature. . . 

Rafael’s curious and question when unanswered as Alec starts to outwalk both of them, determined to get somewhere, Rafe and Max share a look and follow after him, not willing to lose him. Alec went deeper into the warehouse. The warehouse’s huge and it was completely empty of anything useable, just couple of papers on each floor, it must have a couple of floors but Max’s starts to wonder if they were just walking around in circles but Alec’s didn’t look lost. They arrived on the top floor before Alec even thinks to acknowledge them. “Can you sense any recently opened portals” Max could but it wasn’t as strong as the first.

“It’s just a normal teleport portal” Rafe looks at me, surprise on his face as if he expected the demon to be here. “Does that mean he's stuck here until we can find the demon?” 

“I think so. we have to talk to Catarina, I don’t know much about time portals” 

Rafe grabs Max and drags him away from Alec, not stopping until they were out of hearing range “We can’t just take him to the institute, Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy just started to move on. Giving them a walking-talking lookalike counterpart of their brother is like rubbing salt into their wounds” Max rolls his eyes at his dramatic brother “What do you suggest? you want to leave him here?”

“No, Ofc- what’s he doing?” Max’s face was turned away from Alec but Rafe was facing him. Max looks back at Alec to see standing where they left him but his hands are clasped together and swirling colours of beige surrounding his hands. 

“His tracking? Do you think it's the demon?” Max gives his a brother a look that told him how stupid that question was. “I think we need to take him with us, treat his wounds and help him with the demon before he dies here” Rafe nods completely in agree with his brother for once.

" Any luck with that?” Rafe’s tone contains nothing more than sarcasm but Alec shakes his head anyways “I need a warlock” Alec hands Max a piece of a black cotton fabric, silently asking him to track for him.  “Look, how about we get you back to the institute? you can heal, clean off all that blood maybe and we can find you a warlock that can track”  His lip purse together, one eyebrow raised “You can’t track?”

“Your very single minded, is that the only thing you heard?” Rafe as always comes to his defense but nevertheless Max looks down ashamed of his inability to track, might be simple but he never needed it before, he always told his papa. **" _I got a lifetime to learn papa"_**  expect now he didn’t have a life time, he was letting his dad down. 

“I can’t go back to the institute, I would have to be debrief and questioned,verify that I am who I say I am. It would take longer than I would like to remain here” again he was already walking away.. 

“Where are you going?” Rafe shouts chasing after their dad was getting tiring. the whole warehouse echoing around him, he wasn’t sorry. 

“To find a warlock” 

“Oh yeah who?” Max sees an expression on Alec’s face that wasn’t  Contempt  or f rustration it was almost a smile  or close to it.

“Magnus Bane”


End file.
